Lost and Found
by MissunderstoodPoet
Summary: What if Percy had a long lost sister? What if after nine long years of thinking she was dead, he finds her again? This is the story of Ariadne Jackson and her dangerous life. After BotL, Percy has just turned 15.


**Wassup guys! So this is my first Percy Jackson story. I am absolutely obsessed with the series, so I hope I do the characters justice. Just a warning right now, the characters might be ooc. Sooooo, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not an old man, I am a 14 year old girl, therefore I cannot own the series.**

**Flames will be used to melt Khione's heart.**

**ARIADNES POV:**

Hi! My name is Ariadne Jackson. I have long, jet black, curly hair that looks blue in the sun and bright, sea green eyes. My mother's name is Sally Jackson and she is the nicest person I know.

I have lived with my foster dad for the past nine years. His name is David Mattigan. He's like my real dad and I love him to bits.

I love the ocean. It calms me down. It's like it's connected to me in some weird way. I go there a lot. Soon I will be making another in honor of him.

It was August 15, three days before his birthday. I had just turned 13 two days ago and soon I would have to face the dreaded memories that came with that day, August 18.

It was nine years ago that I lost him, but the memories still stung like a rusty knife twisting in my gut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Perseus, Perseus! I wants to pway!", I screamed at at him. I was merely four and he six being only two years older._

"_I'll play with you when you get home, kay?" he spoke the words gently, as if I would break upon hearing them._

"_Okay bwig bwudder. I'll miss yous."_

"_I'll miss you too, but hurry up. You don't want to be late to pre-school, do you?"_

"_No! Then I would miss da pair, par, pwairishoot... uhg, never mwind, but I'll miss da games!"_

"_Yeah, see? Now hurry up, get going!"_

"_Okway. Bye-bye!"_

"_Bye! Have fun!" I ran off, not wanting to be late._

_When I came home that day I found my mother curled up in a ball on the floor crying._

"_What's wong mommy," I asked softly, "what's da matter?" I was answered with only more heaving sobs._

"_Percy, Percy! Percy where are you?" I started panicking, Perseus always answered when I called him._

"_Momma, where's Percy," more sobs, "momma?"_

"_Honey, Percy's gone," she managed to choke out. I started tearing up._

"_Wha-what?"_

"_He was taken, kidnapped," she pulled me in to a tight embrace as I let the sadness engulf me and I gave into the tears._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I began to cry. After that my mother couldn't afford to take care of me, I was sent off to a foster home. It wasn't until I was ten, three years ago, that I even saw my mother again. Now I spend the summer with her. Every summer she takes me to Montauk. She never said why it was important to her, and she didn't have to, I knew it was where she met my father. He disappeared before I was born. I never met him.

Mom always says what a kind, handsome man he was. He was rich and their relationship was a secret. Then one day he went on some important sea voyage and never came back. Lost at sea- not dead- lost at sea she always told me.

I always kind of resented him for going on that voyage and not having the guts to marry my mom. I'm pretty sure Per-Percy felt the same way.

I started walking to the small pizzeria/diner I sing at every night. I go there to relieve my stress. It helps me get through the pain of losing him. I sang about Perseus, the same song everyday, symbolizing his tragic death at such a young age. I was the only one allowed to call him Perseus, just like he was the only one allowed to call me Ariadne.

That sends a whole new wave of grief over me, thinking of my full name. Everyone calls me Ari (are-ee) and if they don't, bad things happen.

I reached the small diner and got ready to perform. My boyfriend Johnny "Sunset" Jones gives me a thumbs up as I climb onto the stage.

"Hey everybody! How are you doing tonight?" I ask into the mic. I get a few mumbled replies.

"The first song I am going to sing is 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry. I would like to dedicate this song to my brother, Perseus. We miss you Percy." I began to sing.

_If I die young_

_bury me in satin_

_lay me down on a _

_bead of roses_

_sink me in the river_

_at dawn_

_send me away _

_with the words of a _

_love song_

**a tear fell from my eye.**

_Lord _

_make me a rainbow_

_I'll shine down _

_on my mother_

_she'll know I'm safe with you_

_when she stands under my colors_

**I sang softly and then finished the song.**

_So put on your best boys_

_and I'll wear my pearls_

Applause rang out around me.

"The next song I will be singing is 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift." Once again I began to sing.

_I'm five years old_

_it's getting cold_

_I got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_I look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

**I begin.**

_I don't know why_

_all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared_

_of anything at all_

_don't know if snow whites house is near_

_or far away_

_but I know I've had the best day_

_with you_

_today_

**I smile slightly at these lines, because they are so true.**

_I'm thirteen now_

_and don't know how my friends_

_could be so mean_

_I come crying and you hold me tight_

_and grab the keys_

_and we drive and drive_

_until we've a town_

_that's far enough away_

_and we talk and window shop_

_till I've forgot_

_all their names_

_I don't know who_

_I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_I know I'm laughing_

_on the car ride home with you_

_I don't how long it's gonna take_

_to feel okay_

_but I know I had the best day_

_with you_

_today_

**I wince because that actually happened, but my dad was there the whole time for me. We made it through.**

_I have an excellent father_

**I do.**

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my older brother_

_inside and out he's better than I am_

**oh Percy, I hope you are okay.**

_There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me_

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

**I smile at my father. He shakes his head but his eyes tell me that it's true.**

_Now I know why_

_all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side_

_even when I was wrong_

_and I love you_

_for giving me your eyes_

_standing back and watching me shine_

_and I don't know if you knew_

_so I'm taking this chance to say_

_that I had the best day_

_with you_

_today_

I stepped away from the mic and wiped away a few tears that had escaped, knowing that everything I said in that song was true. It was for Percy, but mainly my foster father, who is like the real dad I never had. But because of him, now I do.

"Thanks guys! That song was for my dad. I love you daddy." the crowd aww'd. "thank you and good night!" I waved good-bye to the small crowd that had gathered around the stage. I then said good-bye to Johnny and walked home with my dad.

"Honey, thank you. I loved the song. It meant so much to me." my dad kissed my forehead. We continued the rest of the way in silence.

When we got home I told my dad I was tired and that I was going to bed.

"Okay sweetheart. Sweet dreams." he gave me a hug and then pushed me towards the stairs.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, sheesh." but then I laughed letting him know I was joking.

I walked upstairs to my room and got ready for bed. After I brushed my teeth I climbed under the covers and stared at the stars through my window. I silently prayed that Percy wasn't dead like I do every night and continued on to silently cry myself to sleep.

**PERCYS POV:**

I layed down in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Soon camp would be over, leaving us only one more year to prepare for the war.

While I was thinking about the war, my thoughts couldn't help but wander to her. Only two short days ago had she turned thirteen. But she wasn't here anymore, she's lost. It was only nine years ago that Ari-Ariadne disappeared. These memories hurt even worse then back when I was 12 and I had thought that I had lost my mother forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I walked home from swim practice still laughing about what had happened to Joseph. He was running to the pool and he slipped, causing himself to slide into the pool head-first. You should've seen the look on his face! It was a crack-up!_

_I walked into my apartment and found my mother with red, puffy eyes, which meant she had been crying, just staring blankly at the wall, as if in shock._

"_What's wrong mommy?" I asked softly, not wanting to startle her._

"_Sh-she's gone, lost," she choked out._

"_Who momma? Who's lost?"_

"_A-Ari-Ariadne," she stuttered._

"_What?!"_

"_She was walking home and-and-and...," she started to cry again._

"_And what momma? She was walking home and what?" I struggled hard to control my nervous shaking._

"_And sh-she was k-k-k-kidnapped," this made her brake out into a whole round of tears. I myself was trying to hold back tears, but at the same time I was angry. I __was__ going to find the person that took Ariadne and torture them the way they're torturing me and my mother right now._

"_Momma," a tear escaped, "we __will__ find her, we will." I said with determination.  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I never did find her. It hurt to think that I didn't, but I had to forgive myself. I had a war to fight. I couldn't be distracted right now.

To no avail did I stop thinking about her. Slowly but surely I drifted off to sleep thinking about her, my Ari, my Ariadne, my sister.

**So there's the chapter. What did you think? Let me know in a review. And, please, constructive criticism is welcomed. Please give me some.**

**So I will post another chapter soon, so I need your guys' input so that way I know how long to make the next chapter. I tried to make this one really long for you guys.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
